Chocomoon
by AkaiTsumi
Summary: "Say, Matt," Mello asked casually. "D'you wanna go on a chocomoon?" Matt stared at him. "What, in the name of Nintendo, is a 'chocomoon?" Yaoi. Rating only for one use of swearing.


_AN: I wasn't going to upload any oneshots here, but ... this one kept haunting me. *sigh* I give in too easily._

_Anyway, this was a weird idea that leapt into my head and bugged me to the point that I was forced to write it down at half-eleven at night. It seems to have a habit of bugging me, this story. What's wrong with me? XD I get persued by the creations of my own imagination. Oh dear._

_It's kinda short, but hopefully it's not too weird ... oh, and it's set somewhere around the time when L and co. are trying to catch the Yotsuba Kira. I think the M monsters are supposed to be like fourteen at this time, but my maths is highly likely to be faulty.  
_

* * *

When Matt stumbled into the kitchen of Wammy's House, piled with shopping bags like a Christmas tree with baubles, it was to have a most unexpected sight greet his eyes.

It wasn't the fact that Mello was lounging magnificently in a chair with his converse-clad feet stretched onto the table top in front of him.

Nor was it the fact that Mello was actually wearing the glasses that the optician had prescribed for him four years ago (which was a feat that deserved a place on the 'Critically Endangered Species' list) whilst frowning down at a brochure.

No, the thing that really made Matt drop a few groceries on his foot was the fact that the table had turned into Skyscraper City in his absence and become completely laden with what looked like a bazillion travel catalogues and brochures.

He tried unsuccessfully a few times to rehinge his jaw from where it had dropped with shock.

"Mello," he managed at last, "Mello, what the fuck. . ."

Mello jumped, looking momentarily embarrassed, (another act that deserved a prize for endangerability – if that was even a word) before hiding it behind a smirk (which did not).

"You're back," he noted coolly.

Matt raised an eyebrow. "Congratulations for realizing."

There was an uncomfortable silence, then Mello looked awkwardly down at the brochure he'd been reading.

"Say, Matt," he asked casually. "D'you wanna go on a chocomoon?"

Matt stared at him.

"What, in the name of Nintendo, is a 'chocomoon'?" he asked incredulously, dumping the rest of the bags on the floor.

Mello pulled off his glasses.

"It's like a honeymoon, but it's a chocomoon," he explained unhelpfully.

When Matt didn't say anything, he added: "Okay, so it's exactly like a honeymoon, just called something different."

Matt tilted his head on one side. "Why did you bother to change it and confuse stuff?" he asked.

"Chocolate's better than honey," Mello shrugged, pulling a bar out of his pocket to reinforce the statement. "But 'chocolatemoon' is too much of a mouthful, so I shortened it."

"Right," Matt said slowly. "So where are you planning on going?"

Mello gestured at the brochures with his chocolate-free hand. "Dunno yet. That's what all this lot is for. Is there anywhere you wanna go?"

Matt considered it. "I'd like to see L again, I guess. . ."

Mello leapt up eagerly. "Done! I've always wanted to go to Japan!"

"He's in Japan?"

"Yup."

Matt frowned. "How'd you find that out?"

"Hacked into Wammy's computer," Mello said proudly, biting off a square of chocolate. "All those plane tickets and orders to Japan make it pretty obvious. You've taught me well, partner."

Matt nodded uneasily, as a thought struck him suddenly. "Hang on, why are we going on a 'chocomoon' anyway? Are we a married couple now?"

Mello grinned, a wide evil grin. The kind of grin that he wore when he was plotting something.

"We will be," he smirked, then a second later had crossed the room, shoved Matt against the door, and, amongst the shopping bags, sealed their mouths together.

Matt, tasting the lingering sweetness of the chocolate on Mello's tongue, decided that, as far as proposals went, Mello had done rather a good job.

* * *

Meanwhile, right on the other side of the world, Light Yagami sat on his bed in the new Kira case headquarters, completely unawares, with a certain world's greatest detective perched beside him, fingers a blur over his laptop keyboard.

The handcuffs that chained them together clinked as Light lifted a hand to idly turn a page of the magazine he was reading. That month's horoscopes jumped out at him. Automatically, he glanced down to read the small paragraph for Pisces.

'_Oh dear! You had better watch out – there's trouble with a capital 'T' coming your way! Some stressful times are in store for you, but don't despair; they will pass into freedom and relief. Just remember: happiness can be found in even the most difficult or unexpected moments._'

Light snorted.

_Horoscopes – seriously, what a load of garbage_.

He turned the page with a scathing sniff.

Beside him, L shifted slightly.

"Light-kun?"

Light twisted around to look at him. "Hmm?"

"Would you like to go on a sugarmoon?"


End file.
